A liquid crystal display device mainly includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module, a backboard and etc. In order to prevent the liquid crystal panel from being damaged during a vibration process, a gel strip is usually arranged between the liquid crystal panel and the backboard to play a role of buffering. However, in case that the liquid crystal display device suffers uneven internal forces due to factors such as deformation of the backboard or the liquid crystal panel, the existing gel strip cannot provide an improving effect against the uneven forces after the deformation because the existing gel strip is generally a solid silica gel strip and only has a certain buffer function. As a result, visible light leakage phenomenon easily occurs in the liquid crystal display device.